1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a lift truck for transporting of a battery block of an industrial truck, such as of a fork-lift truck, wherein the lift truck has at least one electrical unit.
2. Technical Considerations
Electrically propelled industrial trucks, e.g., electric fork-lift trucks, have a battery block that is equipped with storage batteries. The battery block can be removed from the industrial truck for the performance of charging operations or for maintenance purposes, for example. The known art describes industrial trucks that have a lateral opening through which the battery block can be removed horizontally from the industrial truck or inserted horizontally into the industrial truck. A lift truck is frequently used for removing, lifting, transporting, and inserting the battery block, such as to replace a used battery block and/or to insert a fresh battery block into the industrial truck. Such a lift truck can be, for example, a gallows lift truck or a fork-lift truck. These lift trucks are normally also electrically propelled and have at least one electrical unit for traction drive and/or the lift drive. The lift trucks of the known art are equipped with their own battery to supply power to the electrical unit lift truck.
An object of the invention is to provide a lift truck with a particularly simple construction for the transport of the battery blocks of industrial trucks.